Digimon World DS
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |series=Digimon Story |released=(JP:) June 15, 2006 (NA:) November 7, 2006 |genre= |modes= |ratings= : A : E10+ |platforms= }} is a and the first Digimon game for the . The game features 300 Digimon, and uses the to trade Digimon and create Digi-Eggs. It was followed in its mini-series by Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. The game has an . In the game, the player assumes the role of a Digimon tamer and embarks on a journey to tame and command more than 230 unique Digimon. Unlike most of the character collection-driven games in the series, Digimon World DS's gameplay continues after the character collection is completed. The player can build Digi-Farms to raise, evolve and communicate with the Digimon. Using Wi-Fi and local DS wireless connection, players can interact by exchanging Digimon, engaging in battles, and pooling resources to create rare types of Digimon. In this game, Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda from Digimon Data Squad sometimes makes an appearance on a specific quest from your digimon. (example: The Seven Great Demon Lords Quest) Story Sometime in the 21st century, rapid developments in technology have spawned life forms—Digital Monsters—in the Digital World. This sparks rumors of a cover-up by the DATS organization under the . To substantiate the rumors, the protagonist sneaks into the school computer room, where the protagonist is transported to the Digital World. As he or she raises and befriends new Digimon and rises in the rank, they face all sorts of adventures. The player meets great friends, and makes some powerful enemies. Most of the times, any crisis that he or she deals with has been orchestrated by an evil entity calling itself Unknown-D. New Digimon Digimon World DS marks the first appearance of several Digimon, some that later appear in Digimon Savers, such as Gawappamon or Kentaurosmon. Chronomon DM/Chronomon Holy Mode, the game's final boss, also makes his first appearance. The game introduces two special Digimon, DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, two Digimon based on the sprites of the V-Pet Digimon. Changes to Digivolution Digimon World DS, like the other games in the Digimon Story mini-series, does not include the "Fresh" level. Instead, all Fresh Digimon within the game are treated as In-Training Digimon. Digimon World DS also has the unique setup of having Armor Digimon evolve from the Champion form of their normal origin (i.e., Flamedramon evolves from ExVeemon, instead of from Veemon). Reaction gave the game a relatively positive score of 30/40, receiving cross review scores of 8, 7, 8, and 7, respectively, as well as earning a "must buy" recommendation for the month. It also appeared in Famitsu's list of 100 best selling Nintendo DS games in their December 2006 issue, ranking in at number 33, with 213,770 copies sold. Reviews in English-speaking countries for Digimon World DS have generally been favorable, averaging at a 72% on GameRankings.com. IGN.com reviewer Jack DeVries claims that "...despite its derivative nature and somewhat mediocre elements, it's still a lot of fun..." and recommends the game "...for players that are dying to get their monster battling RPG fix", also meriting it for its humorous scriptwriting and unique method of collecting Digimon, giving it a final score of 7.5/10. GamePro gives the game a 3.75/5, saying "old Digimon fans will absolutely love this game; it's a repackaging of the older Digimons, but with much more to do." GameVortex.com has given the strongest review of 83%, saying that it's "great for Digimon fans or anyone waiting for a monster collection game to occupy their time until are released." Glitches There is a bug in the game in which, for no apparent reason, the Digifarm Gate or Dungeon gate disappears. However, it can still be used and comes back later. Also, when leveling up, some relief Digimon may have their stats reset to single-digit numbers. This is rare and usually only occurs in the Digimon in the bottom right box. There is no way to fix this outside of re-earning the stat points through leveling, or by saving often and paying close attention to the stats of the Digimon. The most commonly known glitch is sometimes when talking to your digimon on the DigiFarm, the game completely freezes and you will have to turn it off and on again, some might think it's the system that freezes. When the player beats a boss, the previous dungeon music sometimes plays at Digi-Central. If Calumon calls the player right when they come back from a location, the music for that dungeon plays. Sometimes, when an enemy attacks, the numbers for the MP might get glitchy for the top Digimon, but this doesn't affect the game in any way. Appendices *Digimon Gallery External links *Official Site *Famitsu *Gamespot Category:Games Category:2006 Video Games Category:Nintendo DS Games